The Girl who loves Pointy Things
by Magician of Blue
Summary: Because the village demanded her death, Sarutobi entrusted Naruko to Jiraiya to hide her away and raise her so she may have a normal childhood. Jiraiya took her to a country only he knows of away from the huge landlocked continent of the shinobi nations. His idea of an ideal caretaker? An old man he didn't know is a Master of Weapons when he left her on his doorstep! Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Daughters of the Mountains

Uzumaki Naruko grew up in the mountains as long as she remembers with her Shigure-neechan and Hachirobe-papa.

She is left on the doorstep with a note by someone named Jiraiya, her godfather.

Apparently, her life is in danger from society so he decided to hide her in the mountains to be raised by a surrogate father until Jiraiya sees its safe for her to come home. The only information given is her name, birth date and age. At the bottom of the letter is what Jiraiya looks like. She was left on the doorstep the night before Koetsuji Akisame came with a little girl named Shigure who was six years older than she. Thus Akisame was tasked with caring for Naruko as Hachirobe has no idea how to care for infants. All he knows is how to raise disciples. So Akisame, his former pupil stayed to help him out while Hachirobe adopted Shigure as his daughter and successor to Kosaka-Ryuu Bukijutsu.

Akisame taught Shigure literacy, mathematics, and trained her body for three years while raising Naruko, before old man Hachirobe took over her training in weapons and other things. And then after three years wherein Naruko is weaned off diapers, he educated her as well, also for three years before training her body physically, and then Hachirobe trained both girls hard in weapons after he left the old man body conditioning tips for the girls. And since its just them up there in the mountains with two adult men, they grew up thinking like adult disciples. And their idea of 'play' was adventuring in the forest and scrutinizing everything they see as part of broadening their horizons to learn more about their world outside Martial Arts. When Naruto was eight years old, she too, showed that she has talent for martial arts. Just like Shigure, she took to training like fish to water. Just like Shigure, it was as if she's meant for Martial Arts.

So is one Tachibana Rin when he dropped by for a visit to his old Master. He had met Shigure first, and then Naruko, before laughing his ass off that his Master has two 'kids' who were little dynamos in their own right, thus he 'gained' two little sisters.

But when Akisame came back years later because of Hachirobe's letter, Naruko was 11 and Shigure 17, old man Hachirobe passed away, leaving everything he has to Shigure.

Akisame left a note to Jiraiya for him to find, as he took the girls with him to Ryouzanpaku, their new home.

A year later, the girls thrived even more in Ryouzanpaku.

A rather worn-down estate where four masters live and one little girl around Naruko's age...until they came. And Shigure became a Master when she was 19 upon fully-mastering her skills and her Sei Ki and took to teaching Naruko more about the family art, while teaching the other girl in the house, Miu about Martial Arts Weapons and usage in everyday life. With two new Disciples in the House, they were trained harder than ever. And upon arrival at Ryouzanpaku, Naruko learned hand-to-hand from either Akisame or Kensei, learning jujutsu or Chinese arts Kensei sees suits her. But Naruko proved to be a prodigious talent. Seeing a technique and learning its mechanics and philosophy...she gets it down pat. Kensei taught her styles that suited her body frame and its softness while trained to the peak of her physical condition. She learned Chaquan, Changquan, Chuojiao and Tantui under him while learning Jujutsu under Akisame, making her an MMA, knowing weapons, jujutsu and Chinese martial arts. And because of Chinese Martial Arts, she has to learn breathing techniques and the basics of Ki training with Miu with both, being Dou.

Fortunately for her, she's not a time bomb like Miu. When her Ki is awakened, she went out of control, 'possessed' by her Dou Ki Apachai was fast to snatch Naruko to safety while the others worked on calming Miu down. It became 'the day nobody wants to talk about'. The difference between the two girls is that Naruko grew up like Shigure, thus easily able to control and restrain herself. Naruko never knew things such as anger. And Miu grew up righting injustice with her grandfather and saw many things that made her angry and upset. Thus only Naruko learned Dou Ki and very strictly disciplined and taught meditation, so she would not become a Berserker like Miu.

Hayato wondered if she is of a certain bloodline just like his granddaughter. But she's a year older than Miu...

One day at January, two months and twenty-two days after Naruko's twelfth birthday...a spiky-haired man came to Ryouzanpaku and was surprised to see Naruko being trained hard by the young woman dressed like a kunoichi and she's doing great in fact! And this is the first time Jiraiya saw such level of skills in weapons...

But when he came, he barely managed to dodge the woman's weapons.

xxx

'So you're Jiraiya.' said Akisame, remembering the letter. 'So you came here to take Naruko-chan home now?'

'Yes.' said Jiraiya as he came bearing a huge amount of gifts for the estate. Money in a suitcase, twenty sacks of rice and whatever was inside the thirty crates that had to be brought in by trucks. 'It's safe now and it took my sensei to convince the boneheads back home...its loads of political headache.' he said wearily. 'But it's all OK now. Naruko-chan's inheritance belongs to her now and she's no longer in danger.'

'...if you're my godfather tasked to keep me safe, why didn't you stay?' Naruko asked Jiraiya who looked on with a sad smile.

'Everyone knows I have you. So after leaving you at that house, I went back and led them on a wild goose chase, essentially using myself as bait to lure them away.' Jiraiya told her. 'That, and I had to carry a dummy doll to maintain the guise.' everyone sweatdropped. 'And it helps that nobody knows what you really look like. All they know is your first name not exactly your surname. The danger was because your father has loads of enemies and put faith in the wrong people...and your mother was right all along down to her last breath. My sensei couldn't bear the fact that they are out to kill an infant who holds no blame. They wanted a scapegoat.' the adults stared at him incredulously while Naruko shook. 'But its over now. It took years of hard work too and everyone forgets eventually after twelve years. You're safe now.'

'...'

'And everyone, I thank you for taking care of my goddaughter when I couldn't.' Jiraiya thanked them profusely with a humbling bow.

'I think we're more than thanked enough.' Akisame sweatdropped, remembering the truckload of rice and crates that came for them. They won't be short on food for a long while. Then there's the money. How rich IS he?

'Where are you from, Jiraiya-san?' Hayato asked him and Jiraiya could not believe a man can get that big until now.

'Well...can't really say.' Jiraiya chuckled. 'We're ninjas. Social outcasts but with our own hierarchy in our village hidden away from society, ya know?'

'N-ninjas?!' little Miu's eyes shone. 'What can you do huh? Can we see? Can we?!' Naruko on the other hand, looked skeptical.

'Hoho! We got quite the little dynamo!' Jiraiya chuckled as he then looked away. 'Gamakiri! Come on out!' an armored toad a meter tall poked his head inside the living room through the Shoji, startling the be-jabbers out of Ryouzanpaku. 'We're going home by Reverse-Summoning!'

'By what?!'

'O-oy oy Jiraiya! Are you sure about telling these guys what we can do?!' Gamakiri scolded. 'The humans on this side of the world are dangerous! Think what they'd do to us if they find out ninjutsu exists, you dumbass!'

'It's OK, I got a good feeling we can trust these guys about us.' said Jiraiya. 'Least thing we can do. So listen up peeps, this is Kuchiyose, a ninja technique. We summon animal friends to help us out after we make a summoning pact with them. We can summon them, the reverse also works. The home of the Warrior Toads is close to our village, so we're going home by Reverse-Summoning.' he said with a grin.

'Hooo? Izzat so?' Akisame and Kensei were on poor Gamakiri, studying him to see if he's a real toad or not.

'H-hey!'

'Nee Naru-chan, what will you do now?' Miu asked Naruko fretfully. Naruko pursed her lips. She isn't sure about this at all! Jiraiya took out a photo from his jacket and put it on the table. It was of a couple with Jiraiya between them. Hayato, Naruko, Miu and Shigure looked at the photo while Akisame and Kensei were busy with Gamakiri.

'Hohoo...you look like the lady, Naru-chan.' Hayato marveled with a smile. 'Only, you have your father's hair and eyes.'

'They had big dreams of having a big family too...until twelve years ago.' Jiraiya said sadly. 'Naruko's dad is my student. He has a promising future as the next village leader. But being famous also means you have a lot of people interested in you. While Kushina, Naruko's mother is about to give birth, they had to hide for their safety but someone betrayed the location. And coincidentally, disaster struck us. Betrayal and a natural disaster is a pretty bad mix...Minato and Kushina died to protect their newborn child and all that's left was Naruko.'

'But what am I blamed at for, Jiraiya-san?' Naruko choked out. 'This is all so messed-up!' she burst out.

'Your father did many heroic feats for our village.' Jiraiya told her softly. 'Your mother is no slouch either. Your father is known as the 'Yellow Flash' as one blink, you're dead and the last thing you'll ever see is a yellow blur getting close because his hair is so brightly blonde. At the third ninja wars, he single-handedly annihilated an army all by himself, earning him the hatred of that village.' he deadpanned. 'When they found out he has a wife and child...they sank and stooped so low.' he said in disgust. 'Cowards.' Naruko shook in anger at this. 'My sensei who retired from being leader had to take on the post again and he's quickly looking for a new successor as he's too old to lead again. I can't succeed him because I'm keeping an eye on enemy villages. I'm the front line of our security. There's another candidate but she has a bad luck streak going on and refuses to come back...' he groaned.

'Wait a...bit.' said Shigure. 'I would like to come along.' she said. 'Naruko's...training isn't...done yet. I'll be over...for a year.'

'Sure thing if its OK with your folks...?' Jiraiya looked around at the men who thought about it.

'Its official.' said Kensei with a gulp. 'This talking toad is real. Its not somebody in costume.'

'Satisfied?!' Gamakiri grumbled as he had enough of being prodded and poked at. The two Masters looked sheepish. 'Jiraiya, this is what's in store for us if the humans on this side of the world finds out about ninjutsu!' he cried while pointing at the two masters. 'I nearly became dissected frog!'

'Ehehe, sorry about that but we had to make sure you're now someone in costume you know.' said Kensei in a not-so-apologetic that irked the frog further.

'Like I said, these people can be trusted!' Jiraiya sighed, exasperated at his toad.

'I suppose we should get things ready first.' said Akisame. 'Naruko-chan's training isn't really done yet she has to go home...so Shigure, I'll be drafting a training menu for you to dish on her as well as specific diet until she hits Masterhood.'

'Masterhood?' Jiraiya questioned owlishly.

'For you ninjas who are a mystery to even us, you have Genin, Chuunin and Jounin according to historical records.' said Akisame. 'But for us Martial Artists, we have Disciple, High Disciple, Expert, Master and Grand Master. Its a long tough road. In the meantime, get to know Naruko-chan here. Surely you don't expect her to go somewhere with a total stranger now, do you?'

xxx

'So uh...these guys are my parents.' Naruko mumbled as she looked at the photo of the pair with Jiraiya in it. 'What are they like?'

'Well...start to finish?'

'Yeah.'

'Your dad, Namikaze Minato as a child...well, he looked kinda girly.' Naruto face-faulted as Jiraiya took out a photo of their team when her father is still a child. 'See? Its later justified. He's a bishounen when he grew up!' Jiraiya laughed heartily. 'Any women who looked at him swooned. Too bad for them Minato isn't the type of man they wished he was.' he shook his head in bemusement. 'As a person and as a man, Minato was a calm, collected, shrewd and highly perceptive person. He can easily tell what kind of person are you minutes after you just talk. He won't be fooled by anyone that easily. He can easily even tell if something's wrong in anything or anyone. Its what saves his ass on missions if we ever got separated. This ability also enabled him to choose his friends well whom he could trust his back with. He also thinks quick in a span of seconds when he fully knew and mastered his capabilities as well as that of whoever he's teamed up with, able to come up with a winning game plan in a minute. His only problem was his hilariously horrible naming sense when it comes to naming his techniques...its so funny we could die of laughter or people would give him a deadpan stare, as if saying, 'what the hell?'.' Jiraiya snickered. 'The only naming thing he got right and nicely-decent sounding is your name. Your name means 'become the light' because he has a high hope for your future.' he said fondly. 'As for his skills...he's a once-a-century genius. His trademark attributes was his immense speed and acute reflexes. Or maybe I should say he's born with speed and meant to be very speedy. He's famous as the fastest ninja who ever lived...too bad he died at age 21 no thanks to some cowards.' he scowled. 'But at least he died in a way no doubt he wanted to go out with...he died protecting his family.' he said softly.

'...what about mother?' Naruko asked him softly.

'Your mum eh? Its clear you got your dad's personality.' Jiraiya smiled. 'In her childhood Kushina was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. One hell of a talkative tomboy too. But at a young age around seven, she was physically strong enough she could throw a boy older than her across a room just for simply calling her a 'tomato'.'

'Tomato?' Naruko blinked owlishly.

'Well, being kids, we still have baby fat, right?' Jiraiya grinned. 'Your mother has a round face and long red hair, hence the nickname. Its a one-way ticket to the hospital.' he shuddered. 'When it came to team meetings with other teams...ye gads. As an adult, she became very level-headed somewhat because she's close to your father and some of his traits rubbed off. Despite her calm and kind demeanour, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. Instead of exploding, she would smile this creepy, scary smile before punching you to low earth orbit and that's at her nicest. But if she's really mad, she'll beat the ever-hell crap out of you you're in hospital for several months and traumatized. But as a Kunoichi, your mom's trademark is her physical raw strength that she prided herself on, so she banked hard on taijutsu and her skill in weapons. If your father is the brains, she's clearly the brawns. Its no wonder they got married.' he snorted. Naruko can only smile weakly at that. 'Your mom's beauty and your dad's coloring and personality. You'll knock many socks off at home.'

'Wait a minute...but my last name is Uzumaki.' Naruko pointed out.

'That's to keep those lowlifes off you until you're powerful enough to casually use Namikaze.' said Jiraiya. 'Let me see your skills in combat.'

Naruko sighed.

Needless to say, the two sparred and Jiraiya was significantly happy. 'Ohoho! Two more years and you can wear your dad's name with power and pride!' that, and Jiraiya noted that he needed to get back in shape.

He shamelessly asked the Masters for training he can do on his own back home as he spent twelve years running so he rusted A LOT.

Since he's an adult male, Akisame went...overboard. And he had Naruko and Shigure threaten him with castration with blunt, chipped and rusty tools they could find if he didn't do even one thing in the menu as he went quite far to design a menu for him.

And Two Weeks after leaving Ryouzanpaku...

Shigure learned the true history of Naruko and her family. That and there's a hidden continent not far from Japan hidden by great power and its culture? Very backwards.

Especially when she got wind Ninjutsu is very close to doing magic tricks using Ki.

And a giant fox sealed in her gut. That explains the unusual tattoo on her belly that seems to grow as she ages...upon arrival in Konoha, the guards mistook Shigure for Jiraiya's girlfriend, that Shigure slashed their clothes...and tools...to shreds.

xxx

'So this is Naruko-chan and her Master?' Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke.

'Yeah, she's like, her teacher.' said Jiraiya. 'Because her apprenticeship ain't done yet, she came along. I'd give two years before Naruko can wear her father's name with a smile on her face because she's that great. And whatever Genin Team she's on, Shigure must be a co-teacher as per her country's rules due to the nature of apprenticeships.'

'Very well.' Sandaime nodded. 'We would be happy to have Kosaka-san as a guest.'

'Hokage-sama, I heard from Jiraiya-san that you went the extra mile to keep my case a secret...what is that extra mile?' Naruko asked curiously.

'Well, I have had two trustworthy people make the civilians and shinobi who showed hostility at the mere sound of your name forget 'a certain day and a certain person'. Only the shinobi clan heads and those **mature enough** to accept the truth that you are a container not the contained itself remembers and knows. Oh, the village elders too. This is to enable you to have a normal life without everyone out to get you as Minato and Kushina wished after all they've done for Konoha. After that night...I'm sure Minato would have wept and rolled in his grave and your mother yelling at his ear that she's right all along.' he said grimly. 'After all, your mother would indeed know better; she is your predecessor. And to this day...we have no idea who betrayed the location of the cave where you were to be born.' Naruko stiffened at this. 'The only ones who know are your parents, the carefully-chosen ANBU guard that night, the medic, my wife, and of course, me. And as much as I don't want to, I'm suspecting those ANBU who are killed by that person.'

'That person?' Naruko frowned.

'Minato left a Kage Bunshin in your house that told me everything.' Sandaime growled at the memory of that night. 'A man in a black cloak, spiky black hair, and an orange mask using Sharingan. This caused the Shinobi Council and the Elders to suspect the Uchiha and nobody is among them who admitted to the crime of nearly destroying Konoha by setting the Kyuubi loose...and seven years after that night, they planned a coup d'état. Ironically, it was a member of the clan who killed them all to stop the coup as this would have launched a Fourth Shinobi World War had they succeeded. The other nations would take advantage of the coup sparking this very war. This young man is Uchiha Itachi. He was five years old when the Kyuubi got loose...and he was intelligent enough to piece everything because some of his clansmen are careless with their secrets. And as Clan Heir, he's included in those meetings. Too bad for them he is loyal to Konoha itself, not to just one clan. And he's a pacifist. He didn't want another conflict...but this forced him to slay his kin. He saved the village but could never be acknowledged for it. The most we can do while openly putting him on a Bingo Book to hide the truth, is that 'he is to be captured alive'. Jiraiya will be the one to bring him home when the time comes, and be acknowledged as a hero he should have been...not living on the run.'

'I see...poor guy.' Shigure felt sorry for the kid. 12 years after that...he's probably 17 by now. 17 and a fake criminal on the run.

'Well, that's that.' said Sandaime. 'So what can Shigure-san do and what exactly is she teaching Naruko-chan in?'

'I am...a master of all...weapons.' said Shigure. 'I became...Master not long...ago.'

'Tokubetsu Jounin then.' the old Hokage nodded. 'Alright, I will make some arrangements. Jiraiya, have a clone of yours take them to Naruko's house. Its hers now.'


	2. Bulldozing Impression

Bulldozing Impression

'So Jiraiya,' said Sandaime as the girls left with Jiraiya's clone. 'What do you think of the people that raised Naruko?' he asked Jiraiya.

'All of them are all nice guys...but horrifying nice guys.' Jiraiya shuddered at the memory of them. 'The family elder is a huge walking body of solid hard muscles...I think even Shigure-chan can kill me effortlessly and she's the weakest of them.' he chuckled with a forced smile on his face. 'Their standards are way over the top but scarily, it works. Their training is that good if even an 18 year old can be Kage-Level at their chosen specialties. Shigure-chan is Kage-Level at her mastery in all her weapons while the four men with them are walking solid steel muscular monsters. If even Shigure-chan can effortlessly kill me, what more about _them_? And at a mere age of twelve, Naruko is high chuunin in her skills. The only thing she needs now is learning how to use chakra and the storage fuinjutsu and she'll be a walking armory by herself if she chooses.'

'Furinji Hayato is the strongest of them all and the biggest to boot. The four other masters greatly respect his authority and decisions due to experience and wisdom. He trains his granddaughter who's orphaned for some reason...Koetsuji Akisame works as the girls' physical trainer and conditioner. His methods are bordering on insane and crazy yet effective if he can make little adolescents have raw power...and I'm still feeling it.' Jiraiya opened his robe to reveal a huge black and blue bruise. 'I sparred with Naruko and one time I let her hit me just to test her strength...well...this'll take months to fade away...I can't even breathe without agitating my diaphragm and the bruise. Ow. Its like Tsunade times three before she learned that trick of hers. If she's like this, I don't want to test _Shigure_ on me!'

'Ma Kensei works as the house pharmacist...his medicine greatly strengthens internal organs, muscles and bones. He's also a skilled acupuncturist. Akisame and Kensei taught Naruko-chan some things, so weapons and taijutsu both counted. Then the last guy Hopachai Apachai...he's even more dangerous. In a comically twisted way.' Jiraiya coughed. 'He's a man stuck in innocent child mentality and does not know his own strength so he could not train the girls. He's also a natural with animals and loves kids so since he doesn't know his own strength, he does his best to be extra gentle with kids and even plays with them in the park. These are the people raising Naruko-chan and her only friend Miu-chan.'

'And before coming to the Ryouzanpaku Estate...they lived in the high mountains in the forest where I left Naruko.' Jiraiya continued. 'Turns out that the doorstep I left Naruko in belongs to a Weapons Master who is Shigure-chan's adoptive father. Its just three of them in the mountains until old man Hachirobe croaked it almost two years ago. Their idea of playing was hunting and made the forest their personal playground. And they have their survival and camping skills down pat But there's one big problem.' he grinned impishly while his sensei frowned. 'Living in isolation almost her whole life, Shigure and Naruko are socially stunted they had no clue what to do around people socially. In these two weeks with them outside the village, I just succeeded _yesterday_ in teaching them to talk normally and social graces, teaching Naruko chakra was way easier, it only took me three days!' he shook his head in bemusement. 'Well, being around so many people, maybe they'll open up more. They're isolated for too damn long its not funny. Makes me wonder about those two in their stay here. Sooo what will Shigure do, her teacher aside?'

xxx

That night...

Jiraiya visited the girls while Shigure was polishing her sword Akabanetou and Naruko using her clones to read for her while cooking dinner. 'Ladies I'm home~!'

'Oka...eri.' Jiraiya sweatdropped. It'll be a long while before Shigure can talk straight.

'So what are the arrangements?' Naruko asked her godfather while focusing on cooking.

'Well, I talked to your Jounin-sensei Hatake Kakashi, your dad's ex-student.' said Jiraiya. 'He's OK with having Shigure-chan being your personal teacher because its a Master-Apprentice thing. But he wants to teach a few ninja things during so.'

'...Oh, that's fine. I hope he's a serious teacher.'

Jiraiya wondered if he could fill their standards...because by the looks of things, Kakashi has yet to fully believe him. 'And Shigure-chan, I want you to meet her teacher after dinner tonight. He wants a match, he says.' Shigure nodded. After a typical healthy dinner(designed by Kensei and Akisame), Naruko watched Jiraiya take Shigure out because her teacher wanted a match.

Said match lasted only a minute.

Jiraiya ordered Kakashi to go all out because she will. Kakashi's minute bit of hesitance cost him. Shigure stripped him naked down to his birthday suit in one pink flash due to the color of her clothes.

'...I told you to take this seriously.' Jiraiya deadpanned at the masked Jounin who is quite the bishounen himself when unmasked, evident by Shigure's blush. 'Had she been out to kill you, you'd be dog food by now!'

Kakashi's pride and dignity was stung badly, even if its his own fault. Really now. "Kosaka Shigure-chan neh...?"

Good thing Jiraiya, expecting THIS, brought a bathrobe with him.

xxx

'So what do you think of her Master?' Jiraiya asked Kakashi as they were at the man's apartment.

'She's...insane.' Kakashi chuckled while a shiver crawled up his spine. 'It was like sensei all over again. One flashy blur a split-second and its all over. I saw sensei all over again. And Naruko is learning under her?' he shuddered as Naruko may become the next Yellow Flash.

'Yes.' Jiraiya nodded. 'All you have to worry about Naruko is her social issues, chakra control and teaching her jutsu. Shigure covered all else. And you're very much free with Sasuke and Sakura. Given Naruko's growth, she's a serious teacher. You don't wanna lose to an 18 year old prodigy now, do you?' Jiraiya chuckled. 'And you're 26 soon 27 this year. About nine years her senior. Ma, Naruko will be attending the Genin Exams just to earn her spot.'

'I think I'll keep an eye on those two.' said Kakashi with a grimace. 'If this keeps up, she'll be the next Yellow Flash and that would be the day we say 'oh shit'.'

Jiraiya nodded rather somberly. Then he lit up. 'Oh yes, as her sensei, I need to whip you up into shape. You see, I got this neat training menu from one of their Masters...' as Jiraiya said what they are to do on their free time...

Kakashi paled and thought, 'I am so boned.'

Even GAI would weep on this.

xxx

Next day...

Naruko went to the Academy per directions given to her. Upon entering the assigned classroom, she easily made her way unnoticed because everyone is too busy talking to each other. She then sat down and waited...until the teacher came. He handed out the test papers but...

'Hey, I've never seen you before.' said the teacher and Naruko merely handed him a letter and then took her paper from him while all eyes were on the girl who just suddenly appeared. The teacher looked at the envelope and took the letter out while Naruko answered her test at rapid speeds. 'Ah! I see! Very well...eh?!' when he put down the letter, Naruko gave him her paper. 'Ehhhh? You're done already?!' several jaws dropped. She finished her test in the time duration the teacher read the letter.

Silence...

'Everyone back to your exams, I'll just check Uzumaki-san's paper. You all have 45 minutes!' said the teacher, shakily taking Naruko's already-finished paper. Needless to say, they have a lot of things to ask later on...when the teachers gathered the papers, the teachers checked the papers, and after a chat in those remaining twenty minutes, they tallied down the scores...and wrote the ranking on the board, gender-segregated.

Among the boys, the rank as goes:

1. Uchiha Sasuke: 100%(the female population squealed in glee for the class hottie. Naruko thought they should worry about their results than someone else's. The boy in question looked smug.)  
2. Aburame Shino: 98.25%(a boy in a high-collared jacket pushed up his shades.)  
6. Inuzuka Kiba: 78.80('Awww man, can't they do a round off?!' came the boy's whining.)  
8. Akimichi Choji: 76%  
14. Nara Shikamaru: 50%

Among the girls, THIS is unexpected.

1. Uzumaki Naruko: 100%

'Hey! Who's Naruko?!' a pink-haired girl screeched. 'I'm the smartest girl in class, she couldn't have topped me!'

'In the Situational Analysis Portion, she did better than you and wrote down impressive tactics and formulas where she exceeded you in with her answers comparable to Sasuke's. And your answers on the other hand, are not satisfactory because your answers are somewhat weak and will get you in trouble in real life if this DOES happen.' said the teacher. 'And girl in question is the new one.' Naruko raised an eyebrow as the pinkette glared at her while a lot of people looked at her again. She's now the center of attention.

2. Haruno Sakura: 96.15%(Sakura moaned at being second-best and looked bad before 'Sasuke-kun'.)  
3. Hyuuga Hinata: 95%(she sighed. Its still a pretty high grade!)  
4. Yamanaka Ino: 90%('Darn it, I still can't get higher than big forehead!')

'You kids go home and return after lunch break to prepare for your practical exams. Dismissed!' everyone left the classroom by door...while Naruko left by window express.

'That one is kinda shy.' Kiba whistled. 'Cute and shy and she left by the windows.'

'She's the new kid. Of course she'll be shy.' said Choji. On the other hand, Sasuke was interested in the new blonde girl. She has good answers in Situational Analysis like he did and that was the hardest portion of the exam and may as well be Mission Simulation on Paper. And by getting such high scores, she too, perfected the exams.

This means the girl is a serious kunoichi. Cute, long-haired...he'll see how she'll do in the practical's later and see if she's really a real thing, not these...kunoichi-wannabes who are an embarrassment to the job title itself and are more like groupies out to get into his pants and be Mrs. Uchiha. Bah! As if he'd shame his family's bloodline by letting those weak bitches taint his family's thick bloodline of elites!

And later at practicals after lunch...they were made to do Bunshin as their ninjutsu exam and its the hardest. Sky is the limit. The more clones, the higher the grades. Passing mark is three. Here they go again...

When Sasuke made six clones, a testament to his power, Naruko made _ten_.

Causing many jaws to drop from shock...yet only two people noticed her clones have shadows. Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but did not comment. A clone's a clone. The teachers didn't exactly specify _what kind_, right?

Bukijutsu: Accuracy.

She did not hit the bulls' eyes but targeted specific areas on the dummy that are fatal. Naruko justified why she did not hit the targets. Really now, would the enemies stand in one place waiting for you to hit their chests? Other fatal areas would do, and she explained the duration of how long you have before you die each target, making her class give her a wide berth in creep-out. Because she really knows how to kill!

Taijutsu...the Final Exam...they have to last long against the special guest of the day, a Jounin they hired. The longer they last, the higher the grade.

Everyone watched.

The new girl was something else entirely. Scored 100%, had enough chakra to make ten clones, and is a scary, capable killer as demonstrated on the dummy and her explanations when asked why she deliberately threw at eight areas outside the target if the opponent wouldn't stand still for the heart to be targeted. Its in alphabetical order, so she would be second last to be called.

When she's called an hour later, everyone watched but...the Jounin was replaced twice every ten students. The third Jounin was Maito Gai, known Taijutsu Specialist that excited Naruko's blood somewhat. Taijutsu is still martial arts, right? She wanted to see the best of Konoha in martial arts. When its her turn...again, she surprised everyone. Her stance before facing Gai?

She did the Clasped Hand Salute all Chinese practitioners do.

Ordinarily, the left hand wraps around the right fist. A greeting, friendly salute or used in a friendly match.

But if done the other way around...is a sign of duel to the death.

Naturally, Naruko did the former before doing a Dragon Stance, which was unusual to the ninjas. And her lunge was quick, mostly using Changquan and Duan Quan in her skill level...and she's pretty fast and strong with no qualms about her skirt being lifted, showing she's wearing fundoshi, not panties much to many disbeliefs. Gai was more than happy to go all out, and it took thirty minutes for Naruko to be defeated by the much-more experienced man.

Gai sang praises and he gave her two years before she could best him. This coming from a Jounin, it was a truly big deal to the class.

Naruko knew this guy is the real deal as her Masters estimated the same time for her to beat Experts...and Maito Gai is an Expert. She would not allow him to remain an expert as he clearly knows his stuff. He probably thinks this is as far as he can go...he's got another thing coming.

xxx

'Naruko-san you're strong.' Gai praised Naruko happily as the exam periods are over and he took her aside for a chat. 'I've never met such talent until my adorable pupils!'

'...you have disciples, Gai-san?' Naruko asked the green-clad man in interest. Gai blinked at her terminology before mentally pushing it aside.

'Yes. I'm a Jounin and every year, Jounin are chosen to become sensei to a team of three genins.' Gai explained. 'My pupils are a year older than you and everyone is into taijutsu and weapons. One is practicing Strong Fist, another from the Hyuuga Clan and their Gentle Fist and the girl is into weapons.'

'Heee...'

'You're better than all of them in skill actually.' Naruko face-faulted. 'Your physical condition, speed, and striking power...they're incredible and a level I'd expect on a low-jounin.' Gai told her. 'Two more years and you'll surpass me, the best taijutsu master of Konoha!' he said in his nice guy pose.

'Gai-san...you're being _cheap with yourself_.' Naruko told him coolly. 'Where I grew up at, you are at the level of an 'Expert'. You have potential to be a true Master.' Gai did a double-take at this. 'Your physical condition are not yet at their peak yet its clear you truly mastered your akillset. What holds you back is your physical condition. You are not yet at your peak as I know the strength of true Masters considering I grew up around them. Once you are, only then can you proudly call yourself a Master. Go see Hokage-sama and tell him I told you to send you to someone who can help you. You're still young so its not yet too late. If you want to be a Master, go see this person.'

'A-are you serious?' Gai croaked out as Naruko nodded. This girl just told him he's just an expert and is happy to chuck him to someone go further.

'Hai. I live and breathe martial arts since I was little. Martial Arts isn't just skill...its also intense physical conditioning and body modifications through specialized training for specific skill sets and medicine in order to reach perfect physical peak. And I just reached mine as a child but three years from now, I have to start again every three years until I'm a full adult. My goal is Master as well. It would be a waste to let someone like you go as you're serious. Consider my offer.' and she walked away.

xxx

'That's what she told you, is it?' Sandaime asked Gai as Gai went to his office, practically asking him to 'see a person Naruko knows for training'.

'Yes.' said Gai. 'She feels that I can go further if I see this person she's talking about and reach my peak physical conditioning required to be a Master. To think I thought of myself as a Master for years yet she calls me an Expert...' he shook with comical tears while raising a shaking fist. 'I am indeed, cheap!' Sandaime sweatdropped.

'It seems you're joining them.' the old man chuckled. 'Go to Training Ground 44, to the tower. Tell them what Naruko told you. Naruko will only help out those who take taijutsu seriously. For her, its serious business given her upbringing.'


	3. Team Assignments

Team Assignments

After that talk with Gai, Naruko found herself having a stalker upon leaving the Academy.

This stalker was Uchiha Sasuke. The top boy and she's the top girl. 'Oy Naruko, wait!' Naruko paused in her steps and turned to face him. 'I want you to train me!' "That Jounin praised her skills enough to say she'll surpass him in two years..." he thought with a shiver of excitement. He thought that if he's with her, he'll reach those same heights as well! Naruko looked at him flatly before shaking her head slowly.

'Ano, I have no teaching qualifications.' said Naruko. 'As a rule, in the Master-Apprentice Relationship I'm under, I am forbidden to teach until I myself became a Master. Only Masters can teach or in by terms of shinobi, Jounin.' she shrugged. 'If I become a Master, I shall consider. Right now I'm just a Disciple. I cannot teach you.'

'A student at that skill?!' Sasuke sputtered incredulously. She's so skilled she's ranked low-jounin in her skill and strength! And she considers herself a student?!

'...I trained since I was six years old. Of course I'd be that good after six years of hard work.' Sasuke looked stunned. 'You don't get to my level without a few years of dedicated hard work you know.' Naruko chuckled. 'As a Genin Team of Three, we will have a Jounin-sensei. Ask him to train you as you wish. It will then depend on him whether or not you reach my level. Ja ne.' and she walked away. Sasuke would not stop at this. He will keep hounding her so he can see how she trains herself. That way, he'll learn on his own without her breaking her rules. 'So you seem like a foreigner...do things there work differently?'

'Very much so.' said Naruko. 'If you want to learn, either you must find a Master willing to teach you until you become an Expert or if a Master finds you interesting and take you under their wing. You don't just enroll in school like here. Masters are very picky about their disciples for the sake of ensuring the art lives on. Handed down by predecessor to successor, an endless cycle.' she told him. 'Masters choose a student if they're willing to learn, dedicated and disciplined. But if they see that you're no longer worth their time or you're about to commit taboo, they'll expel you and break your ties as Master and Student. Yes, they can do that. For Masters, they have many good reasons to drop students. They say people who obtained power get drunk with power and harm those around them just because they could...effectively becoming monsters. Depending on what the erring student has done, expulsion is the lightest consequence compared to execution. Its rare for Masters to find decent students thus so they only take on one or two at a time for several years before looking for another.'

'I see...so you still train with your Master?'

'Yeah.'

'You think your Master will take me in?'

'That depends on you. Masters select students out of character, discipline and dedication. If you are a student who would go down the path of destruction or crime like others have done, you'll be rejected, expelled or worse, killed to cleanse the blemish on the Master's reputation for having raised an evil student. I warned you now.' Naruko shrugged. 'It depends on you. Village laws have no hold on Masters from foreign countries.'

xxx

This got Sasuke thinking.

He has a chance with Naruko's Master. But it depends on him on whether or not he gets accepted. And he doesn't know what kind of person Naruko's Master is.

Would this person accept him for his goals? And he doesn't see Naruko as someone like him...or maybe he can keep it? Impossible, he or she will ask around for information about him for sure! He can't keep secrets or that'll be a black mark against him. He has to find a way to get accepted! Moreover, what's she learning? Her taijutsu is superb too...

He could picture himself just as great, and better, for the sake of his goals.

Not even HE is that good, he watching him train since he was seven. Maybe things changed after five years, but still...

xxx

Forest of Death, Area 44...

'Naruko-chan?' Jiraiya asked Naruko who was on endurance training...Kensei Style. She stood on a wooden plank, precariously balanced on a jagged rock while in a squatting position. Her hands is gripping on the rim of rock jars filled with lead. On the left jar, the kanji for endurance and on the right has willpower on it in calligraphy. Under her crotch between her legs is a small pot with a lit up incense stick stuck in it. And around Naruko's body is high-tension springs she managed to resist. 'You seriously can do this?'

They're doing the same thing. Jiraiya, Kakashi and now, Gai when he said he wanted in.

'Yes.' said Naruko. 'Been there,'

'-done that,' Shigure spoke.

'-so don't complain!' they chorused much to the men's disbelief and dismay. This is torture! But if the women can do this, so can they! This is manly pride on the line now!'

Boys, welcome to insanity.

xxx

Next day, Hokage's Office...

'This is our cream of the crop...or should I say, ripening crops?' the Hokage chuckled as he showed the Jounin and Clan Heads the classroom of graduated Genin. 'After all, the true test lies in your hands.' he then handed out folders to team leaders. 'Read those thoroughly and tell me what you think of them.' and so they did...

Kakashi on the other hand...sighed.

He has the most troublesome team on the PLANET.

A revenge-driven, brooding emo boy who's more an individualist than team player, a fangirl who's a security risk due to her coloring and a girl who lacks social graces and has no idea how shinobi work, yet could fight like one. "Kami-sama help me!" he thought in a long-suffering groan while giving the folder to Shigure for her to look at.

Shigure analyzed the folder...before giving it back to Kakashi. The other sensei have also read it.

'What are your inputs? Starting with Kakashi and Shigure.'

'You gave me a team of weirdoes! Again! Are you out to get me?!' Kakashi practically whined childishly, all decorum lost and forgotten as some of the shinobi laughed at his expense. 'Give me someone normal and I'll consider!'

'I would, but sadly for you, after a lengthy debate and analysis with the Chuunin-sensei, only you can handle them if they ever passed your test.' Sandaime chuckled. 'Comedy aside, what do you think?' Kakashi sighed in a long-suffering voice.

'OK, you gave me a girl who needs Social Graces 101, a rabid fangirl who aspires to be Mrs. Uchiha and a flight-risk.' said Kakashi, dripping in utter sarcasm. 'However I can try work my way into this if they ever passed my test. Two out of three are serious shinobi and fighters while one would rather be a cheerleader. A good reality check would either make or break her and I don't do gambling. But she needs a really good slap. As for the girl with social grace issues, I need a role model to teach her how to be a proper young lady, not just dress like one. Finally, handling the boy is like handling a house of cards. His allegiance is only to those who would help him achieve his goals so yes, I have issues.' he sighed. 'That means I have to handle this delicately. Shigure-chan what do you think?'

'...Sharingan...eh?' Shigure mused with a frown. '...should he hope to awaken it...he must be disciplined. Abuse potential is very high.'

'Abuse?' Kurenai asked the new girl who's only staying around because of her student.

'Hai. One blink...and he can copy your skills. I see this...as a dishonorable way to get stronger.' said Shigure. 'Moreover...if he copies from me and Naruko, it will be a fatal mistake...We have our bodies conditioned to our peak...and he has no such training, moreover so than the jutsu he may copy from some careless adult. Should he imitate our moves...it would lead to muscle injury or chakra exhaustion...and our more advanced moves may very well...end his shinobi career...and its his own fault. He can copy...but what's the point...if he cannot use it or use it properly? And even if...he copies those skills...its at the same...level as those...he copied off from. He doesn't really...master the techniques...he looks at.'

'Never thought of it that way before even if I would never copy a comrade's techniques.' Kakashi shook his head. 'I guess I didn't really master the jutsus I ripped off enemy nin in the days of war. Kurenai, what about your team?'

'Ah...my hopes for my team is that Kiba would inspire confidence in Hinata and Shino being the backbone support of the team for her to flourish and grow as a person before she can ever become a shinobi. She grew up in an environment that's too harsh and as I see her now, she's a wreck.' Kurenai sighed as Hiashi stiffened at this. 'Kiba the energy spark, Shino the concrete support and Hinata the frail heart...I have a lot of work to do. If I fix Hinata, I can have a fully-functional team as the boys know their priorities and they're confident in themselves as a person and shinobi. Hinata will learn well from them after I've done my fair share of...'fixing'.'

'Lastly, Asuma.'

'The next Ino-Shika-Cho trio has a long way to go before they become legends like their fathers.' said Asuma. 'Shikamaru has the makings of a leader but he's just dang lazy.' he said wryly as the father of the boy in question shrugged. 'Choji follows him anywhere as they're best friends and would sooner sleep than listen to Ino boss them around. Ino's redeeming quality is that she's from a ninja clan so she's somewhat 60% ninja and 40% fangirl and I intend to make that 60 **100**.' Inoichi groaned at this.

'I have heard your opinions.' said the Hokage. 'I hope our children will grow and flourish in your care once they passed the final assessment.' he said with a smile. 'Let's watch our children, shall we?'

xxx

Classroom...

Naruko observed her peers.

Children her age.

She has no idea this is what it means to be a child. Loud, very hyperactive, clumsy and idealistic dreamers. And she does not understand why the girls are trying to get close to Sasuke with such adoration or rather, worship. She doesn't understand why...nor does she wish to. Sasuke doesn't seem to like it very much as he's trying his best to ignore them.

'Hey there, super-girl.' Naruko looked up to see Kiba. 'You're not socializing around, huh?' she stared at him blankly.

'Socia...lizing? You mean what they're doing?' she looked at the girls. 'If that's your idea of socializing...I'll look like a fool.' Kiba looked at where she's looking at and sweatdropped.

'Er, not THAT kind of socializing, and _please_ don't be like them, I think you're the only other decent sane girl we have here.' Kiba snorted with a scoff. 'Just be yourself in socializing, you super shy-girl. So what kinda people you wanna get along with, huh?'

'...dunno.' Kiba face-faulted. 'I've never seen people my age nor seen them like this.' Naruko told him in blunt honesty. 'I grew up in the mountains with just papa and neechan. Its just three of us and no one else until uncle took me here.'

'Crikey, you're isolated? Must be rough...'

'Not really. Peace and quiet is nice. Far away from society's squabbling, infighting over power and stuff like those. Leaders of society start trouble and war and the people get caught in the consequential fallout because of what they caused to start just for power. Papa believes we shouldn't be around such evil, greedy people. We may be isolated and lonely but at least its peaceful. But uncle took me here so this place must be different.'

Silence...

'Hey now, Hokage-jiji isn't like that.' said Kiba a bit putout by her opinion because it seems she knows only bad things and wanted nothing to do with it. 'You'd know by how the village looks.'

'Yes...its rare. Appreciate what you've got while you can. If that old man dies and got replaced by a terrible person...this place may go downhill.'

'As if he'd choose such a successor. He'd sooner eat shit.' Kiba scoffed. 'We used to have a Yondaime but he died saving the village from Kyuubi twelve years ago. I've never met a man with such steel balls to take on that kinda monster after taking down an army by himself a few months prior. It woulda be cool if someone like him is our next boss.' Naruko was inwardly flattered that her father is highly respected and adored but hid her emotions. 'What do you think?'

'...it would be nice. With a good leader, people prosper and be happy. Bad leaders cause people desperation and despair and lead them to hate. Hate enough to cause a coup d'état for a new leader and win back their old lives.'

'You grew up in a really interesting way.' Shino made himself known.

'...you think so?'

'Yes. You're the only girl we met who feels that way.'

'...'

'I guess you really don't know how to be a kid our age.' said Shino.

'Never seen one until a few days ago. I never thought children should be hyper, loud and act like toddlers on a sugar-high and then adore a single boy in such loud, squealy voices. I just can't picture myself like that.' said Naruko. Miu may be her age but she grew up too quickly due to her experiences in martial arts, spending her life righting wrongs with her skills with her grandfather. She too, never knew how to be a child. And she's the family homemaker in Ryouzanpaku. Sure, once in a while Kensei cooks, but... 'So there are two types of children. Fools and weirdoes like those...' she looks at the Sasuke-horde, 'And normal kids. What are normal kids like? You're normal.' Kiba and Shino sweatdropped. They didn't know whether to be flattered or not.

"Of course we're normal." Both thought wryly. 'Well, normal kids make friends with people we can get along with, hang out together and play together.' said Kiba. 'We've done loads of that in our childhood.' Naruko has a rather interesting imagination of kids hanging upside down tied to ropes on bars while sparring which was her idea of 'playing'.

'...friends...hang out and play? You mean you hang upside-down while playing?'

'NO! We mean spend time together!'

'Oh, say that sooner.'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Everyone fell into silence. The Hokage purposefully zeroed in on Naruko in order for them to see what kind of person is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

'...you two grew up in a rather interesting way.' Kakashi remarked as they heard that while glancing at Shigure.

'...I think its normal.' said Shigure. 'We grew up that way so it must be normal.'

"No it isn't." everyone thought with sweatdrops.

xxx

'Alright everyone! Back to your seats and settle down!' the chuunin-sensei barked. 'I'll now form the teams as designed according to your skills and scores. ...Team 7! Uzumaki Naruko!' Naruko looked up a little bit. 'Haruno Sakura!'

'WHAT?!' Sakura screeched. She didn't want to be on a team with her!

'...and Uchiha Sasuke.' Sakura lit up as if Christmas came early and Naruko, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke covered their ears with either hands or fingers as she let out an ear-shattering squeal that was enough to wake up the dozing Shikamaru and he got startled.

'Beat that Ino-pig! True love wins! Chaa!'

'...if being a child is like this, I'd rather be an adult.' Naruko sighed as they unplugged their ears. 'And what's this 'true love' thing?'

'We don't want to know!' Kiba said wryly.

Sasuke groaned. Why did he have to have a fangirl on his team?!

'Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino! ...Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji! These are your team assignments. Your Jounin-sensei will soon come to pick you up and be on your best professional behavior. You are now Genin thus adult in the eyes of the law. You are now part of Konoha's Military serving to protect and bring glory to our village. Do Konoha proud!' and he was gone by Shunshin.

'...adult in the eyes of the law?' Naruko questioned Shino.

'...I heard my older cousins say, old enough to kill, old enough to get drunk, old enough to have relationships and age doesn't matter.' Shino told her. 'We're free to do adult things we see our parents and families do.'

'Oh, OK.'


	4. Team Groundwork

Team Groundwork

After the sensei left, everyone left to have lunch.

Naruko got invited by Kiba to hang out with his team and she met Hinata, a super-shy girl and easily nervous around other people. She learned many things from the boys on what normal kids are like, with Kiba egging on Hinata to teach Naruko how to be a normal girl because she doesn't really understand what girls do despite being one herself. It was pretty obvious.

Hinata, having grown up in a high noble family of shinobi told her what proper young ladies should know. Literature, music, visual arts(what they have talent in said arts at least), dancing, how to do fashion and make-up, culinary arts and proper wearing of kimonos for various occasions. At home, women must be proper hosts to guests and serve with the best hospitality. Naruko took note of that and said she'll study those on her free times from team trainings if there's one.

That, and Hinata told her what proper ladies must and must not do.

So many Naruko had to take out a notepad and list them down. She got along well with Team 8, leaving her two teammates...alone.

Sasuke hid from his fangirls somewhere...

Naruko is also asked what kind of life she lived. From the start but she never revealed that she's the daughter of Namikaze Minato but she did say who her 'uncle' is. And she's a foreigner indeed as these guys never heard of where Japan and Tokyo is. And her clothes, especially her shoes certainly looks foreign. Its closed toes and certainly makes her feet look smaller and dainty. And her idea of kunoichi wear...is short-skirted school uniforms in Japan that however, made her look like a rich girl in these parts. She wore a white blouse, dark yellow sleeveless blazer, and a dark maroon pleated skirt with matching necktie. On her legs were black leggings, and brown ankle-length lace-up boots. Her long hair is in a high ponytail with a rather wide white ribbon. Her hitai-ate is nowhere to be seen. Instead, she wore a cotton choker with a silver leaf symbol accessory. The only thing shinobi about her is her accessory and equipment Jiraiya bought for her. And fashion aside, she still wears a fundoshi as the outline of the twisted cloth which was the waistband was obvious, bulging under her skirt Hinata told her she MUST wear panties.

Naruko said panties cause wedge-y moments and unwanted discomfort in fights while thongs are too indecent with how they are designed. She'll consider if she finds decent-looking thongs.

She definitely did NOT look like a kunoichi at all.

Then again, so did everyone else.

xxx

Back at the classroom as they have to wait for their sensei...orders written on the blackboard is that they must sit with their teammates. So everyone did.

'Hello kiddies!' Kakashi appeared by Shunshin with Shigure(because she doesn't know how and has to side-along). 'Team 7!'

'Hey! How come there's two senseis on that team?!'

'Look at that lady!'

'She's so hot!'

'She his girlfriend?'

'Lookit the size of those melons!' whoever said that earned a barrage of kunai barely missing his body, courtesy of Naruko, causing said boy to piss his pants and his teammates to scoot away, not wanting wee near them.

Shigure wore a rather creepy small smile but she somehow makes it look scary.

'...am I doing right?' Naruko wondered. 'Hinata-san says girls should hate perverts.'

'...you're doing right.' said Sasuke as Team 7 stood up and they went with the pair.

xxx

'OK brats, listen up.' said Kakashi. 'We have two teachers for a good reason.' he said. 'Because Naruko is under apprenticeship since childhood, her personal sensei is here with us so mostly, if you guys ever pass my test, she will be focusing on Naruko while I will train the two of you but once in a while, we will do team routines both us senseis will design. But of course, as a shinobi-sensei, I'll give her lessons once a while. We are Hatake Kakashi and Kosaka Shigure. Now then, let's cut to the chase...I will now give you my exam.'

'Didn't we just pass the exams in the Academy?' Sakura pointed out.

'That, is to separate the good crop from the bad and the test given by Jounin to their genin teams is to see which team will actually pass and get into the military.' Kakashi told her. 'Its rare for a year to get a new team. Sometimes...nobody passes.' the genins have varying reactions. Sakura squawked in disbelief, Naruko's eyes widened while Sasuke looked like he was expecting an attack.

'So bring all of your shinobi tools tomorrow at 6 am!' and they were gone.

'T-that lady is really your personal teacher?' Sakura choked out. Shigure is tall, slender, and very curvaceous.

'Yeah. I'm under apprenticeship until she deems me graduate.' said Naruko as she got up, dusting off her knees.

'...what did she do to get a figure like that...I want to be sexy like that someday too...' Sakura moaned enviously, wishing she has such a body to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke is definitely looking at Shigure with wide eyes of amazement because she has the looks to match.

'...she eats a lot and healthy foods and trains a lot.' said Naruko flatly. 'It also depends on your genetics. Does the women in your family have big chests? If they don't, you'll have to rely on chest-enhancing medication because food and training can only change your fate by a little bit.' Sakura looked absolutely horrified.

'Oh no! My mother and my aunts have flat chests!' Sakura wailed in horror as she too, would suffer the fate of lack of boobage and would have to rely on medication.

In Sasuke's opinion, that's too much information.

And he would NOT want to marry flat-chested women anyway! He has his standards! But he has another question. 'And how old is she?'

'Oh, 18.' Naruko told him. 'She's originally my senior sister pupil and our original master was Papa. But Papa died from old age and made Shigure-neechan his heir. She became Master not long ago because she's a real genius...it was as if she's born to breathe papa's style. That's why she can continue where papa left off and made me her student.'

'Last I checked, fathers are around forties in her age...'

'Well, we're both adopted because papa didn't marry and have kids of his own.' said Naruko. 'He's an old guy when I lived for 11 years with him.'

'...'

xxx

'Neechan, how's your time with the...hatchlings?' Naruko asked Shigure while learning a new technique from her.

'...they whine worse...than old people. We did better...than they did when Akisame trained...us.' said Shigure as said 'old people' cried, 'Hey!' they're all enduring the gizmos Akisame tasked Shigure to build the future gizmos a certain number one disciple would put up with).

'Maa maa...in a year or two, their condition will improve anyway.' Naruko chuckled. 'If they reached their peak physical condition, their skills in combat will also improve thanks to their new bodies. Its time to cook their dinner now.' she created a few clones and put them to work so she can resume her training...while Shigure is not far from her, forging a weapon for her.

Shigure did not want making a Hitogiri Bouchou but Naruko is a shinobi. Killing...is inevitable for her unlike the path of martial artists wherein they can choose whether or not they would take a life. For a ninja, even for young genin, they would take lives. Its either them, or their enemy. The material she used is steel and the technique her father uses to create 'the strongest steel'.

It'll take her two days per sword but oh well.

xxx

Some days later...

Clone Kakashi observed his team while the real one is under the meat grinder in training. The real Kakashi only came to their Final Assessment.

They only passed because of Naruko.

Naruko read the books about shinobi laws and rules thus never believed his test, and managed to get Sasuke to work with her to get Sakura to work with them to get the bells using Naruko's trickery and superior speed. And he can already see the gears in Sasuke's head running as he's trying to get close to Naruko. The Real Kakashi consulted with Shigure and the Hokage on what to do as Sasuke is currying Naruko's good will to get to Shigure to train him to be as good as her.

He is too obvious.

Shigure agreed...but it depends on him, really. Three months into physical and chakra control training before three months of nonstop missions as a test until they hit the 30 D-Rank benchmark before training again and then some jutsu as a 'reward' for their efforts She built two machines just for the two with clone Kakashi supervising while teaching Naruko how to climb on trees and walk on water.

When Sakura asked why aren't they learning those two jutsu, Clone Kakashi told them that Naruko has in spades what they lack, having trained since she was six. And now they're working for it to be strong enough to do the two supplementary jutsu he taught her. Like Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai who also roped his team in, they suffered pure hell under Shigure who is training her pupil in Area 44 while also doing her own physical training if the weights attached on her were any hint that she's also working to improve herself. She also teaches Tenten on how to improve her weapons skills, upon seeing the girl's belief that girls can get stronger with weapons and her talent of 100/100 accuracy. Needless to say, Shigure took on another student.

Sakura is forced to ditch dieting because of how extreme and strenuous this was that when the day is over, she is extremely hungry. And since she's aspiring to be a shapely stunner like Shigure in hopes of winning Sasuke's heart, she practically threw herself in the meat grinder. And she's improving. Sasuke knew it was because of seeing a beautiful woman like Shigure she's now focusing on being like her instead of annoying him so much. That, and the useless, skill-less girl he knew is slowly disappearing. They were of course, doing different routines. Sakura is doing the feminine training routine while he is doing the masculine version.

'...she knows that it'll be two or three years before we get our shape as women, right?' Naruko sweatdropped as Sakura is obsessed with working out, food, and taking in a lot of vitamin supplements as if she can't breathe without them. She could afford said supplements because she's from a well-off family. But of course, taking those vitamins has a consequence...they increase your appetite. But at least it makes her healthy.

Naruko only comes for D-Rank missions and Teamwork Routines based on their skills. But Sakura and Sasuke has Chakra Control Exercises added into their hectic schedules before learning the Generic Sealing Technique and Shunshin. And because Sakura's taijutsu and weaponry is sub-par due to her fangirling days, Kakashi ordered Naruko to train her while he takes care of Sasuke.

And now...

'Honestly, that Kakashi...I'm not a qualified teacher as I am not a Master.' Naruko grumbled. 'I'm breaking the rules of my apprenticeship this way.'

'Maa maa...this is OUR country so YOUR rules do not apply for now.' Sakura deadpanned. 'Maybe if you're back home, it'll apply. Things work differently here.' she said. 'Since Shigure-san is not raising a stink about it, it's OK. If she's against it, don't you think she'd have stopped us by now?'

'I guess you're right. Now then...I'll test you.' said Naruko in her serious business mode. 'I'll determine which taijutsu style suits you just by looking at how you attack me with that academy taijutsu you learn at the academy. Move it.' Sakura lunged at her to attack her and Naruko nonchalantly parried with her hands. 'I think before I teach you a style, you should master the basics first, and your body itself.' she deadpanned. 'Despite four and a half months of training, you hit like a six year old.' Sakura sputtered indignantly at this. 'In taijutsu traning, our first enemy...is ourselves. Rather, our bodies. You've seen how Gai-san and I fought in Final Exams, right?' she asked Sakura who nodded dumbly. Who can forget THAT? 'We mastered our body weight thus we can move and attack quickly, leaving no time gaps or holes in our attacks. The only reason I lost to him is because I am inexperienced despite mastering my skills and my body. I never fought anyone for real as of yet. So I will teach you how to fight like that before I teach you a style. Master your body before skill. Each time you get physically stronger, you will have to retrain yourself until you've reached your peak. Comprende?'

'Hai!'

'We'll begin...'


	5. The Dark Truth

The Dark Truth

Sakura never knew having to be beautiful was such hard work.

Physical Conditioning...

...eating and drinking healthy...

... taking health supplements...

She thought beauty originally came from dieting and cosmetic and skincare products.

'...are you dumb?' Naruko sweatdropped. 'Only overweight people diet! And by dieting you do NOT starve yourself! Dieting means eating foods high in fiber, seafood and healthy dishes cooked in a way that uses less to almost no oil and eating no fatty meats and temporarily cut off rice while using soup to replace rice in meals! Whoever told you to starve yourself as a so-called diet should be tossed off a cliff!'

'Hey! _I can't toss **my mother**_ off a cliff!' Sakura grunted with crosshairs appearing on her head, causing Naruko to face-fault.

'...way to go, your mother nearly cost you big in your shinobi career.' Naruko recovered from her moment of incredulity and spoke in utter sarcasm and Sakura did a double-take at her words. 'By starving and purposefully malnourishing yourself, you get unhealthy in return. This will stunt your growth and physical development as an adolescent and as an adult. Not only that, enemy shinobi can easily cripple you through your brittle bones that lacked in calcium and bone mass because you're 'dieting'. one hit can either end your career...or your life.' she lectured as Sakura froze in horror at what could have been had she kept this up. 'You got the idea and concept wrong. But at least we managed to fix your body's damage...somehow. For how long have you been dieting?'

'...since I was nine.' Naruko face-faulted again. 'Well, I fell in love with Sasuke-kun and I asked mom what I should do to look good as a girl.' said Sakura.

'Yare yare...nine huh? We have three years of catching up regarding your health.' Naruko sighed wearily. 'Keep up with eating a lot and taking vitamin supplements to fix this gross damage on your body. Training will burn off fat anyway.' she grumbled irritably. Training continued for a month and a half more, all the while juggling training and missions. Naruko also advised Sakura not to wear clothes that hinder movement and cause to get snagged in the forest as getting snagged for a few seconds means a difference between life and death. So a change of wardrobe is also in order. A short sleeved kimono dress with black butt spandex shorts underneath, tekko gloves, thigh high tabi stockings and strappy sandals. And for hair not to get in the way of fights as she's still an amateur, she should tie it or braid it away.

In the language of Martial Artists, wearing your hair down and long means utter confidence in your great skill as a fighter. For expert fighters can easily use their hair in an advantage in battle which is why all long-haired Hyuugas are still alive because idiots dumb enough to pull their hair to pull them closer in an attempt on a stranglehold gets killed first before they can attempt capture. For amateurs, wearing long-hair down is a no-no.

That, and if she wanted to hide her big forehead, why not make fringes to hide it? Naruko also taught her what female fighters should and should not do in fights...

xxx

To Kakashi...

'OK Sasuke,' said Kakashi. 'Because Naruko is fixing the damages on Sakura due to her ahem, fangirling days on you,' he chuckled as shivers visibly crawled up the boy's spine. 'I can focus on you. Naruko is clearly a taijutsu and weapons specialist and you're our long-range man through the Uchiha Clan skillset and jutsu. Sakura has no role yet as Naruko is doing damage control. Now then, what do you want to do and learn?'

'I want to fight like on Naruko's level.' said Sasuke. 'But it took her six years...and in the Academy we were wasting time when we could be learning skills...' he swore rather furiously. 'If I could fight like that...and with the Sharingan...' Kakashi sighed. This one sure knows his goals. Note sarcasm there.

'Sasuke, there is no such thing such as shortcut to skills.' said Kakashi. 'Even if any existed, they are usually kinjutsu that will cost you your lifespan or severe body damage as a price to the point you're a vegetable in the hospital. Even I took years to get to where I am now. Because like other sensible people, I preferred hard work and determination to reach my level even if it took me years. At least I know I would live a happy and healthy life while gaining strength and skill. Even your brother thinks that way.' Sasuke's eyes flared at the mention of his brother. 'Your brother believes in hard work unlike your fellow clansmen who believe in shortcuts through Sharingan. He is my subordinate back when I was in ANBU.'

That was news to Sasuke.

'In our time together, not once did he use Sharingan unless he is totally outclassed. By using Sharingan, his perception of time is changed through those eyes, thus enabling him to react accordingly to save his skin and defeat his opponent who outclassed him in strength and skill. He believes the Sharingan to be just a tool just like our equipment. He never saw it as a shortcut to power. Rather, he saw it as a shortcut to greed and madness.' he said softly.

'Like he's to talk, considering what he did five years ago.' Sasuke spat in the memory of his brother and the lifeless bodies of their parents.

'...yes, he may have gone mad and snapped.' said Kakashi. 'You were too young to understand at the time. But as the clan heir and prodigy, your father used him to elevate the clan's status and political power. Itachi was worked hard to the ground and the whole clan pressuring him until finally, he cracked. He's only 12 years old yet so much burden on his shoulders. He must have wanted freedom and desperate to attain freedom to truly live. But to attain freedom...he did the unthinkable. That's what our other squadmates thought.' he sighed softly.

'To be honest, while we were shocked for what he's done, all we could feel for him was pity. The reason he may have spared you was because he truly loves you and the only family member who truly loved him as 'just Itachi', not 'Uchiha Itachi the Clan Genius'.' Sasuke felt cold blood drop down the proverbial gut. 'On the times he gets to spend time with you in what little free time he has, he milks it for all its worth because its with you that he's truly human and just a big brother. And you represented his humanity and the only person who loved him thus he spared you. And for the crime of homicide...he pushed you into revenge and kill him as a way to atone for his sins.'

'Before you focus on revenge...you really should truly understand him.' Kakashi told him. 'The pain he endured since he's a child for his natural genius and talent...he paid a great price. It doesn't help that he has a politically power-hungry people behind him, pushing him for more. If we, his squadmates understood him...as a brother, you should know better than us. Once you have a clear head, come and see me again. I cannot train you while dealing your emotional train wreck after hearing this from me.' and he disappeared by Shunshin, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts after repeating many times in his head what Kakashi just told him.

Somehow...he just couldn't imagine it.

And he couldn't accept it.

He could not accept that outsiders knew his brother more than he did. Before he knew it, he ran home to his family compound and turned the place upside down in search of clues about his brother.

But he got more than what he bargained for when in his search frenzy, he caused a photo frame of him and his brother in Itachi's room to fall and break. 'Ah, shit!' he picked the pieces up just so he wouldn't get hurt by glass later but there's a folded paper inside it. Frowning, he picked it up and unfolded it to see a long letter.

_Dear Sasuke..._

It was a letter. Sasuke read the letter Itachi hid in that photo frame behind their picture.

As Sasuke read on...he learned about the true reason why Itachi killed his family and relatives. There were also small round droplets and crystalline substance around. He picked some up and tasted it.

Salty.

His brother shed tears while writing this letter as to why he did it. A coup d'état that could potentially spark a Fourth Shinobi World War so soon after the Third. The Hokage and Elders had no choice as they could not persuade their father to stop their family's plans. The reason for this is that after the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Konoha's elders began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of their ability to control the Nine-Tails with their Sharingan. The clan was forced to live in a corner of the village, ostracised from the rest of the community, and placed under heavy surveillance. This gave birth to ill-will amongst the clan and began to plan overthrowing the village. Itachi disagreed with their father who was the then leader of the clan and militia Fugaku's coup d'état plan, and informed Konoha's leadership of what the Uchiha were up to. Shisui, who had been told to keep an eye on his best friend Itachi also disagreed with the clan's plan and joined Itachi in his mission to put a stop to it.

He attempted to used the ability of his Mangekyou Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami to Danzo from committing the genocide, but once again, Danzo — determined to protect the village the only way he saw possible — stole Shisui's right eye from him. Saddened that he had failed to stop Danzo, Shisui met with Itachi and gave him his left eye before the elder came after it as well, telling him to protect the village and the name of the Uchiha before asking Itachi to kill him and destroy his body. Out of grief for killing his best friend, Itachi indeed, forged the suicide note while hiding Shisui's left eye in one of his Crow Summons. The Third Hokage who had disagreed with the treatment the Uchiha were receiving, tried to negotiate for a more peaceful solution, but as time passed and that strategy seemed to be getting them nowhere, Danzo took matters into his own hands and inveigled Itachi to commit the genocide with threat of his clan's actions creating another war and innocent children, such as his little brother, becoming a casualty. Itachi was forced to obey, having used Shisui's Sharingan on him to coerce him into doing it. Itachi has the other eye of Kotoamatsukami, hoping to use it someday but he would find a great purpose, as the power can only be used once every ten years.

He hoped that Sasuke, after gaining revenge and killing him, would take his eyes for himself and destroy his reproductive organs so Danzo cannot get them to create an Uchiha Clan he can control or get the power of his eyes just like he took Shisui's. He also placed his hopes on him to give birth to a clan who would never thirst for power and live in peace, an opportunity Itachi wished to have. Itachi will personally handle Danzo when the time comes. In the letter was also how to awaken the Sharingan.

The moment that an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful or emotional condition brought out from losing that precious person causes the brain to release a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves while transforming the eyes into Sharingan. Itachi thus viewed their kekkei genkai as a curse and disliked its use because they had to lose people they loved to activate it. After its initial activation, the Sharingan may be used freely, although it is possible for an Uchiha to lose memory of such an event and not reactivate it until through willpower years later. In fact, Sasuke activated his Sharingan on the night of the murder. He just forgot. As for the Mangekyou Sharingan, one must _feel_ the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Itachi had witnessed many relatives gleefully kill the ones they loved or claim to love...and when it didn't work, well...

Using the Mangekyou Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. This can be prevented by transplanting another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a close relative, such as a sibling. The newly acquired Mangekyou Sharingan looks like a merge of both eyes and is dubbed the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He learned this from a very old text he found in the archives of the clan the family elders hid. With these eyes, they will never go blind.

Sasuke shook at this as he burned the letter.

The Village Elders damned his family and Danzo forced his brother to commit the crime. Along with what Kakashi told him, Itachi broke down to pieces.

Sasuke changed his target in his fury as he watched the flames consume the letter, not noticing his eyes activated.

The Elders. To do so, he needed speed and skill because despite their age, they're still strong. For now, he'll keep up his act that he's still after Itachi to keep them ignorant.

The next day, Kakashi talked to him again.

'Have you cooled down your head, Sasuke?' Kakashi asked Sasuke. 'Have you found Itachi's clues?'

'...no.' Sasuke lied.

'I see. Well, time for jutsu training...'


	6. Developments

Developments

A month and half later...

'So Naruko, how is Sakura's progress?' Kakashi asked Clone Naruko while the real deal was training under Shigure with Tenten. 'Has she grown under your time?'

'...somewhat.' said Clone Naruko. 'Years of damage will take quite a while to fix. Three years. She'll be fifteen then.' Kakashi narrowed his eyes, egging her to explain. 'Sakura asked her mother how to look beautiful so Sasuke would notice her three years ago. The stupid woman told her 'to diet' and by dieting, we mean starve herself.' she said wryly. 'I told her that she got the concept all wrong. To diet means to eat healthy fruits, vegetables and seafood cooked in non-fattening and non-greasy ways to avoid fat and eating only enough to feel full and to replace rice with another bowl of soup instead. All this time for three years, she's malnourishing herself. I once told her to toss that idiot who told her to starve over a cliff for compromising her future until she told me she can't toss her mother off the cliff.' Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Lee and Neji went O.O

'Well, with our physical training, she is now forced to eat a lot and she even takes vitamin supplements during these past six months. This was because she saw Shigure-neechan and wanted a body like hers.' they all looked at the tall and sexy woman training the girls. 'I told her to eat and drink healthy and training. But given her situation, one good hit can easily break her brittle bones that most likely has little mass. So making her fight in missions is out of the question until a year has passed at least. Leave the fighting to us for now while she protects clients as a bodyguard so she still does something. One good hit from people of our caliber can either cripple or kill her until a year of hard work passes by wherein she's somewhat fixed.'

'I see.' Kakashi groaned. 'So about her skills...?'

'She's learning how to properly use her body in combat.' said Clone Naruko. 'Before I can teach her styles...she must master her body first. She doesn't even know how to use her newfound strength properly. Weapons can wait for a bit. Because without weapons, our bodies are our final weapons. That's how I feel as her...junior instructor.' she said. 'I'm having her refine the Academy Taijutsu Basics first while teaching her some Grappling and Throwing Skills.'

'Very well. I'll trust your judgment.' Kakashi nodded. Somehow, he's glad he took Shigure with him on that day as the woman inspired Sakura to become better. From fangirl to finally, a somewhat-competent kunoichi.

'Then what about Sasuke?'

'...that kid has a lot of issues.' Kakashi sighed. 'I told him more about his...concerns. Outside training, I don't know what he's thinking since I'm over here and a clone only lasts a day.' he said. 'I'm training him in elemental jutsu because he has been self-studying his clan skillset long before graduating.'

'Oh, about revenge.'

'Sakura told you?'

'Hai. But she doesn't know who killed his family.' said Naruko. 'So revenge is all we know. And after that, most likely, he would want to revive his family by marrying someday so a lot of girls in our class aspires to be the next Mrs. Uchiha but this is shameful.' she huffed. 'Girls should not pursue boys, it should be the other way around! Boys should be the one to court and woo girls. Isn't that the way of nature? Even in the forest where I lived, male animals begin courtship methods to attract girls...and at the country I moved to after papa's death, Miu-chan and I saw boys trying to court girls even with presents for them. For a girl to court boys is just wrong.' she said in an indignant huff.

'Why do you say that, Naruko-chan?' Lee asked her owlishly.

'Papa says that if the boy himself tries to win a girl's heart no matter how many times he gets rejected, it means he's serious about her and he truly cares. That man is the kind of man we should choose regardless of his position in society or his looks. He says we can be sure we'll be happy with him and be a good father to our children and a good, loving husband to us.' Naruko explained. 'If we let such a man go just because of shallow reasons, such as money, status or what his face looks like, we are utter fools for letting true love go and let someone else have such rare men. Because even they have limits and men have feelings too. There's only so much they can take before giving up and falling in love with someone else again.'

'Er Naruko, Jiraiya-sama and I have standards regarding your case since we're practically family.' said Kakashi wryly.

"Yare yare Minato, Kushina, you should have been the ones to teach her that. Also, I should have been the one to teach her that." Jiraiya sighed inwardly as he listened to her talk.

'I told Sakura what I think too.' said Naruko. 'But I don't think I can easily change her mind...oh well. In the end, its a mystery to who the next Mrs. Uchiha will be.' she shrugged. 'I'll cook dinner.' and the clone left them.

'She grew up in an interesting way, eternal rival.' said Gai as he watched her go. 'So...did Sasuke-kun tell you what his ideal woman is?'

'Well, at the Academy, he once told his brother that he likes girls with long hair and Itachi in turn told me out of amusement.' said Kakashi, chuckling. 'Ma, that may be because he sees his mother as an ideal woman. Mikoto-san, his mother is a very kind, gentle woman with long hair, and a powerful kunoichi before retiring. And one of the few rare Uchiha who did NOT get on my case as she respects Obito's wish.' he sighed. 'For Fugaku to score someone like her, she definitely deserves better which was the general opinion of their neighbors because he's such a stick in the mud but the two are engaged by their fathers. But I got a feeling exactly who Sasuke set his sights on.' he said, eyeing Naruko with Shigure and Tenten.

'Naruko, eh?' Neji frowned.

'Naruko is a newcomer, and a powerful girl with long hair. More importantly, she's not a fangirl even if she's somewhat ditzy due to her lack of social life. There's no way he'll let this go...not after getting through me first!' Kakashi swore as he looked like he's on fire right there. 'I promised her parents I'll protect her after all!'

'Oy oy Kakashi, you seem to be forgetting I made that promise too since I'm her godfather.' Jiraiya grumbled as the men of Team Gai sweatdropped.

xxx

A week later...

'Hokage-sama,' said Kakashi as Team 7 plus Shigure met up for their first C-Rank Mission. 'Team 7 is ready for a C-Rank Mission.'

Kakashi and Sasuke noted the change in Sakura's fashion and appearance. The girl now truly looked like a kunoichi compared to weeks ago. Her hairstyle also changed. Her hair in up in a high bun covered with a white cloth secured with a decorative ribbon. Her usually big forehead covered in fringes that framed her face. 'Whoa Sakura! You've changed!' said Kakashi approvingly while Sasuke was making sure it really IS her and Sakura enjoyed the attention. Gone was the skinny, girly girl. In her place is a glowing, much healthier girl.

'Really? Heehee, thanks!' Sakura chimed happily. "Even Sasuke-kun's looking~! Cha! Beat this, Ino-Pig!" she inwardly cheered as Sasuke is indeed, looking. Although in training she wears a shirt and short shorts...she didn't want to ruin this silk dress while training, its expensive!

'Hm? Are you sure of this, Kakashi?' Sandaime asked him. 'You know that these things usually go south.'

'Meh, Sasuke and Sakura are trained well. And if things go south, there's me, Shigure and Naruko. This is just for experience points and bag us a big-paying job.' he said nonchalantly.

'You put it in such a blasé way.' the chuunin sighed as he checked the mission records. 'C-Rank C-Rank...ah, here's one.' he took out a scroll. 'A mission request from a Mr. Tazuna to escort him home to Nami no Kuni and protection. Well, anything can happen...will you take it?'

'Aa. Even we start low on C-Ranks you know.' said Kakashi. 'Where's the Client?' the chuunin pressed a button on the intercom to call the man.

Man in question dressed like a farmer, drinking sake. And he's quite drunk.

'...maybe we should go tomorrow.' said Shigure. 'Travel is better with a sober client.'

'Huuuh? We can't go now?' he slurred out his whining.

Shigure just knocked him out with a well-placed chop on the back of the head.

'Kiddies, pack for camping essentials tomorrow. With a civilian client, travel time would be five days minimum.' said Kakashi, clapping his hands while pretending not to see the Hokage and the Chuunin gape. 'Oh, and tell him that we're leaving at 9 am tomorrow as he passed out in the office.'

The genin sweatdropped.

And that next day, at the gate...Tazuna surveyed his bodyguards. He heard that because its a C-Rank Mission, he gets a Genin Team and escort jobs are usually done by Genin who are at least accompanied by two adults. One masked weirdo and a woman with a long sword. Two girls look like they're from rich families so he's worrying...

And during travels, breaks were awkward.

Shigure has a pet mouse hidden in her boobs she affectionately calls 'Tochumaru'. And despite her rather usually emotionless demeanor, rarely ever smiling, she is in fact, more...childish? Given her interactions with her pet. She doesn't even care how she sits down while...training her mouse!

Her student also lacked in the modesty department, as she moves in ways her short skirt is often being blown by the breeze and doesn't care when they walk. Then again, her hair plays a part in her modesty as it serves as extra cover. More often than not, the men had to look away while Sakura was screeching about their modesty. All they said was 'Huh? What's that?' much to her frustration.

Apparently, they could care less what happens to their clothes or modesty as long as they survive fights. They'll even fight naked if they have to. Because fighters in their countries don't give a damn if you're naked or not, they'll still fight you. They're disciplined NOT to be _distracted_ as what matters most is whether you win or not. Because losing is a disgrace to who you are as a fighter and an insult to the master who taught you. Losing means your Master lacks as a teacher and disgracing said person thus you must redeem yourself and in turn, your Master's skill in teaching you and this applies if your level is that of a High Disciple(Naruko herself) and Expert(Maito Gai). If you're a Low Disciple(Sakura and Gai's Team), that would not matter for now as you have a good excuse-you're just starting out.

The reason Naruko is a High Disciple at her age is because she quickly heals from her Training From Hell with a stamina to match, thus getting to train more and it takes quite a while for her to collapse. Her physical conditioning, stamina and endurance is thus much better than Miu's. And she has better mental willpower and discipline in Ki Training despite being Dou because she grew up differently like Shigure. But _everyone feared the day she gets angry for the first time in her life as that's when Dou is at its worst _before truly learning how to control herself. Her body(wrongfully diagnosed by Akisame and Kensei), has a high-level of metabolism for a human and a child at that which may justify why she's healing so quick and she's a rare and unusual case.

Well, they didn't know about Kyuubi anyway.

When Naruko and Shigure found out the REAL truth, Naruko took to meditating in hopes of meeting the fox, and asked him that should she ever go back to Tokyo or Japan one day, and asked him that to give her the bare minimum of healing only to live to hide her Jinchuuriki status, as she feared the unwanted attention of Scientists and nobody likes to get experimented on. The fox agreed as he didn't want a worser situation than being locked up in her body. That, and she will only be using her Ki, not her Chakra itself to get by.

Soon, they felt the Ki of enemies, the Demon Brothers. Naruko ordered Sasuke and Sakura to deal with them with their new training, and much to their surprise, Sakura did well using Jujutsu. After Kakashi interrogated the brothers, he grilled Tazuna into saying the truth...

They moved on because they have two powerful people on the team while the kids can handle the subordinates.

Tazuna felt lucky.


End file.
